The End of the Mundane
by Deathangel125
Summary: Trowa's life has become a bland and predictable routine until he spots a very familar motorcycle. His routine becomes turned upside down in the most enjoyable way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Not mine. I wish they were, but sadly, they belong to someone else with a lot more money than I.

Pairings: None yet, but there will be some in later parts

Warnings: Trowa's POV. There be men in them there hills, doing things they shouldn't be. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is lemon in here, and a lot of it, so don't be shocked when you see it.

Special thanks as always goes to my ever-so-patient beta, TanithNight. Thanks for being so helpful!

THE END OF THE MUNDANE – PART 1

Already wide awake, I roll over in the large bed and sigh in resignation. It seems I've beaten the alarm clock, yet again, this morning by more than twenty minutes. Shutting my eyes firmly, I try my best to go back to sleep, but my brain's already up and running, far more willing than I to start the day.

My body moves without me having to make any decisions, so ingrained is my everyday routine. The first time I have to actively think about what I'm doing is when I'm standing in the kitchen, attempting to decide what I'm going to make for breakfast. It only takes a few seconds to settle for oatmeal, something as bland and boring as my own life.

Sitting alone in my small apartment, I contemplate the state of my abode. It could be summed up with one word: dreary. The walls are off-white, stained by whatever people that lived here before me. The furniture is tan and plain, with a couple of dark brown pillows on the couch for comfort.

I have no idea when my existence became so predictable, but I know I usually feel as insignificant as my meal this morning, used only to fill up an empty space. So what if the space I fill is supposedly an important position? It's a job that could be done by many, one I've been given only because of my special skills when I chose not to be a field agent with the illustrious Preventers organization.

Most probably believe I lead a charmed life, being friends with a number of influential people and holding a high position in one of the most respected peace-keeping forces in the universe. I'm sure some think I have a full social life, where I date as often as I wish and have a black book as thick as the repair manual for a mobile suit.

In truth, my life is…dull. As Coordination Manager of Operations my job is to review every case that comes to the Preventers and decide which are important enough for us to take on, which of our many teams will be the best suited for the task and then I get the thrill of informing the leader of the chosen team they have been picked. I spend most weekdays at work, from eight until five, sitting behind a desk unless a meeting interrupts the monotony. My life is paperwork and schedules, assemblies with the board that controls our money and requisitioning supplies. Weekends are spent catching up on paperwork and reading for fun when I take the time to do something other than work.

I leave for work precisely at 7:15, just as I do every single weekday, getting into the car I chose for its dependability, beginning the fifteen minute drive to the building that houses Preventers Headquarters. As I drive along the mostly empty roads, I think about the other former Gundam Pilots and how my life differs from theirs.

While my life hinges on the routine I have created, Quatre's life is full to brimming. He still works for his family's company, but he also started a recording label he named 'Muse' almost four years ago. Since its conception he has contracted more than two hundred big name actors and musicians, winning awards and acclaims with his new take on music. I've listened to some of his creations, and they remind me of the music Duo used to listen to when there was a spare moment during the war. Quatre admits that's where he got the concept in the first place.

I know Quatre has a grueling schedule, but there's nothing routine about it. My blonde friend can, and has on several occasions, be called away at any moment to deal with a contractual issue or simply to soothe a star's ruffled feathers.

Heero, the one everyone assumed would need some sort of regimen to acclimate to normal life, originally signed on as Relena's head of security. He still holds that title, but now he has two others he wears with pride: husband and father. The news of the impending marriage had stunned me, but I understood after seeing the aura of peace that surrounded Heero when he looked at Relena. Hearing of the pregnancy three months after they had married had left me as flabbergasted as it had made Heero excited, especially after learning they would be having twins. A year after the girls were born, both of which look like smaller versions of their mother, Heero and Relena were gifted with a boy that resembles his father so much its shocking. When Caleb is in a bad mood, his glare is exactly like the one Heero used during the war.

Now, in the Yuy household there is rarely a schedule. Most often chaos seems to reign, but Heero thrives on it and dotes on his family. It's not hard to see that he's happy. The man wears a constant smile on his face and is never far from home. When Relena has to travel for work, Heero and their three children go with her.

The only one of us to join the Preventers right after the war, Wufei found his niche not as an agent, but as an instructor. When there is time in our schedules we have lunch together, but I've started to limit the time we spend together, finding it hard to listen to the details of his idyllic life when I have none to share of my own.

Sally is large with their first child and she is due in less than a week, though she continues to work despite Wufei's arguments. They have been married for two years and he is still fiercely protective of his wife, though she is capable of taking care of herself without any help. She allows him to fuss over her, usually ignoring what he says and doing what she wants anyway. They make a good match; she's just as stubborn and opinionated as he is.

Pulling into the multi-level garage the Preventers use, my thoughts grind to a halt when I spy a sleek black and silver motorcycle parked in a spot that has been vacant for three weeks. Carrying my briefcase I circle the familiar bike for a moment, wondering what it's doing here. There are very few agents here this early, and the owner of this particular vehicle never comes in early unless he's ordered to do so.

Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, I realize the choice of transportation proves how different Duo and I are from one another. In my mind Duo is like the motorcycle he drives: fast, sleek, and difficult to control. I remain predictable and steady, only occasionally straining at the confines my office and responsibilities put on me. Duo, on the other hand, can rarely be found in his office, preferring to stay either in the field or training with his agents.

Knowing I have plenty of time before anyone will be looking for me, I take a detour, stopping at the floor one level below my own and walking down the long hallway. The amount of agents I find working quietly at their cubicles is disturbing and I frown when seeing they belong to the same team that is supposed to be out on assignment, all of them looking fatigued and worn. A quick head count shows several members of this team are absent and I can't stop the worry.

Reaching the end of the corridor, I stand in the doorway and watch the man inside the office for several minutes as he rapidly types on his computer, one knee visibly bouncing under the desk. It's a rare occasion to find Duo sitting and I can't help indulging myself, frowning slightly when Duo's hand stabs into his hair, the long fingers trembling.

If it was anyone else I would assume the shaking is from nerves or fear; for Duo the idea is preposterous. I've never seen the long-haired man back down from anything. Duo is often the first to put himself in harm's way and would do anything to protect those he cares about, whether they are his friends or the many members of his teams.

When Duo had originally been offered the position of team leader he had rejected the idea, not because he was afraid of the job, but because he didn't think he would be a good leader. He had been even more adamant upon learning Une wanted him to lead not one team, but six of them, each team having ten people. Une had offered a compromise, Duo could begin with one team. If that proved successful, he could take on as many teams as he felt comfortable.

Three years later Duo leads not only the six teams he had been offered at first, but eleven of them. What it amounts to is that Duo is responsible for over a hundred people and I've never heard any complaints, not from the team members, Duo, clients, or Une. Agents often request a position on Duo's teams, a fact that still amazes him. There is actually a waiting list for places on his teams, something that has never happened with another team leader.

What astonishes me is that Duo is so modest about the entire thing. Basically, he is the shining star of the Preventers, but he rebuffs the compliments, saying he would be nothing without his agents, whom are affectionately called Maxwell's Kids by everyone, though most are older than him by a least five years. Duo's arguments are usually countered with statistics not even he can ignore. Since he started leading his teams three years ago, the agency conviction rating has gone up seventy percent and the number of closed cases has increased sixty-four percent, with both numbers continuing to rise each year Duo remains in command.

Last year Duo was given the option of training his teams without going into the field with his people. I wasn't surprised when the offer was turned down, Duo choosing to go with his teams when he could. When I got the nerve to ask him why, he said he would go crazy if he was confined to his office all the time. I have to agree, unable to imagine Duo behind his desk constantly; there's just too much energy in that body to trap for long, though I do wish he was in the building more often.

When Duo finishes typing he leans back in his chair, fingers tapping on the desk in a stuttering beat. The action has me frowning again. Duo seems to have boundless energy, but this is something else entirely. A closer look shows me dark circles under eyes that are normally vivid and an abnormal paleness to the fair skin. When my eyes fall on the bandages peeking from underneath the sleeve of his tattered t-shirt, I can't remain silent any longer. "What happened?"

Duo isn't just startled by the question; he literally jumps out of his seat, his hand reaching for the gun lying on his desk in the blink of an eye. I remain calm, waiting for recognition as those eyes fall on me, raising my brows as he lets out a laugh that sounds edgy as hell. "Son of a bitch! Next time, can you just shoot me and spare me the heart attack? It'd be less stressful." More collapsing into his chair than sitting, Duo runs both hands through his hair, wincing as he does so. I wait silently until his eyes come back to me. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked what happened. You weren't supposed to be back for another week."

"They decided to get started before we wanted," Duo snorts, propping one booted foot on the trash can. "It shouldn't have been a big deal, but we were caught completely off guard."

He waves one hand at the only other chair in the room and I take it, already knowing I'm going to be late this morning. I don't regret the change in my routine and am actually thankful for it as I watch Duo's fingers begin to drum on the desk again.

I guess he realizes what he's doing because he slams his hand down on the surface. "I've been up for about eighty-six hours and I'm overloaded on a dose of major adrenaline, just ignore it. I typed up a report and sent it to you and Une, so I'll give you the short version."

He jerks his hands up and then lets them fall back into his lap. I haven't seen him this worked up in a while and I have the feeling something bad happened during this operation to have him so jittery. Sitting back in the chair, I say nothing, knowing he's trying to word things correctly. "As far as the actual assignment goes, mission accomplished. We have plenty of evidence to make sure these guys go away for a long time. I was hoping to catch them actually in the middle of a sale, but that plan got shot to hell when a rival group decided to show up, leaving my team stuck in the middle of a gunfight. Would you like to guess what happened next in the wide world of flying bullets? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," he adds ruefully, rubbing the gauze on his arm.

The scenario isn't hard to imagine. The faction Duo's team has been gathering evidence against is one of the largest weapons dealers in the L1 system. There's no doubt a competitor would have been met with a barrage of bullets with Duo and his team unable to get out of way fast enough. I'm well aware Duo will get another commendation for this, one that will go in a drawer with all of the other medals and acclamations, but I avoid that and ask the question I dread and the only thing I can think of that would have Duo so upset. "Any losses?"

Apparently I've found the source of Duo's agitation. As soon as I ask, he leaps from his seat and paces the small space behind his desk, his braid whipping around with enough force to send papers flying and knocking over the pencil holder, scattering its contents all over the desk. "I can't believe they couldn't wait another week before trying to move into the territory. If they hadn't been so determined to get these guys off what they thought was their property, Lincoln would be going home to his family; because of stupid, misplaced pride, a fucking kid won't be able to see his wife again."

Sinking back into his seat, Duo's head falls, his entire body giving off the despair he feels. "He was twenty-five, Tro, and only been married about eight months. One of the thugs saw a rival aiming and took a shot, and Lincoln got caught in the crossfire. I couldn't even do anything. I wasn't fucking fast enough. God damn it," he explodes, grabbing a mug from the desk and hurling it against the wall with enough force to have it shattering on impact, spraying coffee all over the room yet somehow missing both me and Duo.

His anger drains as suddenly as it appeared and Duo sags in the chair, running hands over his face. "I was supposed to call his wife when we got back, but I couldn't give her that kind of news on the phone. Made the team come back, those that aren't in the hospital, and went to his house. As soon as she opened the door and saw me, she knew. I didn't even say anything, she just crumbled. Damn it, Trowa, I broke her life apart without saying anything. All her hopes and dreams gone in a second because he wanted to be on my team."

I get up and shut the door to Duo's office, not wanting his agents to see him like this. I don't have to ask and don't need to look at the files to know this is the first time Duo has lost one of his agents. Telling him it had to happen eventually won't make things any better. It's a miracle he hasn't lost anyone before this, due to a combination of his team's amazing luck, determination, intense training, superb leadership and their own outstanding abilities. Skirting the desk, I ease a hip onto it so I can be right beside him. "You know it wasn't your fault. If no one had interfered everything would have been fine. You have to know that."

Slowly, Duo points at his head, "I know that up here, but in here it doesn't matter," his finger moves to his chest. "All I know is that a good agent, a damn good man, died last night and there was no reason behind it. If only I could have been faster."

"It wasn't your fault." The venom in my voice surprises me as much as it does Duo. Needing to offer some sort of comfort, I reach over and smooth his hair with my hand, jerking away when he freezes. It's not often I make a mistake around Duo, but this time it's a large one and I need to divert his attention from my unexpected actions. "I guessing you tried to get to Lincoln," I say, pointing at the bandage.

Duo continues to stare at me for several long seconds, and I fear he's finally figured out something I don't want him to know. Eventually, he jerks a shoulder, "Through and through," he says quickly, referring to the gunshot as if it's no more bothersome than a scratch. "No big deal. It's clean."

A quick nod and I retrieve my briefcase; afraid if I remain with him much longer I'll do something far more dangerous than touch his head. The rare show of vulnerability makes me want to comfort him, and I fight against the need, aware it can be devastating for me if he ever figures out how I feel. "If you need a ride home I'll arrange it. You don't need to be driving your bike right now."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."

His eyes are still on me, without the despair that had been in them earlier. "You're in no condition to drive," I say quickly, wishing he would stop searching my face. If he looks too close he'll find the emotions that are always just under the surface

When he smiles it's strained, but real. "You worried about me, Trowa?" He waves off whatever answer I could give, thankfully, stretching the muscles in his neck by twisting it to the side. "I'm gonna grab a few hours sleep here. Une wants me in some meeting at ten. Makes more sense to stay here than go home, just to turn around and come back again."

The reasoning is sound, but I wonder if Duo really doesn't want to go home because he would be alone with his thoughts, trying to figure out a way he could have been faster, but I don't bring it up. It would be all too easy for me to offer the comfort I want desperately to give. Thinking of my own schedule, I lift a brow, "The Castillo case?"

"She didn't say," Duo says as he consults the message on his phone, "just that there have been some arguments on how to proceed. She thinks I might have an idea or two."

I agree a fresh outlook is a good idea, and there is a side benefit of giving Duo something to think about instead of the death of a team member. The Castillo case has been at a standstill for weeks and no one knows how to proceed in order to stop a revolution. "I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the matter." I'm stiffly formal in an attempt to see Duo as something other than the man I desire. If only things were that simple.

"I'll be there. Hey, Trowa?" I turn from the door and see Duo running a hand over his hair, a gesture I'm beginning to recognize as nerves from a man with nerves of steel. "Thanks for coming in; I guess I needed to talk to someone."

"Anytime you need to talk I'm willing to listen. That's what friends are for, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and disclaimers on first part.

THE END OF THE MUNDANE – PART 2

Friends.

There are times when that word sticks in my throat like a stubborn gob of peanut butter and threatens to choke the very life out of me. Sitting behind my desk I stare at my blank computer monitor and admit sometimes the thought of being friends with Duo eats away at my very soul.

It's not that I don't care for Duo; I do, far too much for it to be termed friendship anymore. The thing that bothers me is that Duo is friends with everyone. It's impossible to resist the wide-eyed charm Duo carries with him. He never goes to lunch alone when he's actually in the building and he's constantly surrounded by agents from his own teams and others. Being lumped in with all those other people as a **friend** is enough to make me want to claw their eyes out...or my own.

I can't be angry at Duo for this; he doesn't realize what he does, totally unaware of how he draws people to him. The truth is that I've wanted Duo as more than a friend, much more, for years. The yearning for the long-haired man started long ago and instead of fading as I wished, it has continued to grow stronger. This is why I limit my time with Duo, the desire to touch him every time he's near is almost unbearable. I hope by touching him I'll draw some of that vitality into myself, at least enough for him to notice me in a way he doesn't now.

Looking down at my fingers, I stare at the three strands of hair that had stuck to my hand after touching Duo's head. I hadn't even pulled but the fine hairs had remained attached after I removed my hand and I choose to keep them even as I realize I am beyond infatuated, opting to think of them as some sort of strange gift to remind me of him when he is away.

When I see movement at my door I jerk my hand down, hiding the strands of silky hair guiltily, like a kid caught with a hand in a cookie jar. Keeping my face placid, I look up to find Une watching me with a curious expression. "You were late," she says, her voice holding no anger.

"I went to see Duo. His bike was in the garage. Have you read his report?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"Not yet. He gave me the highlights. I don't think it would be wise to include Duo in the interrogation. If he gets his hands on the man that fired the shot that killed Lincoln, I don't think that particular man will make it to trial."

"Do you wish to have the honor, or should I?"

Few people understand my mind the way Une does. "I'd like to have the privilege."

"Read the report and conduct the interrogation this afternoon. I don't have to tell you I'll be displeased if he doesn't make it back to the holding area in one piece."

"He'll live," I grunt, though I would love to kill the man that caused Duo pain. Unfortunately, Une doesn't approve of the interrogation techniques she employed during the war. This man deserves the chance to experience some of the agony Duo feels.

Une's eyebrows disappear into her hairline. "You're pissed about this."

My boss is well aware of my feelings toward Duo, so I speak freely. "Duo had to go to Lincoln's house this morning to tell his wife she had become a widow. That's something he never should have been put through. Yeah, I'm pissed. He was on edge this morning when I got here."

"You found a way to calm him, I suppose."

"I got him to talk about what happened, that's all. You asked him to sit in on the Castillo meeting." I change the subject before she begins to lecture me, something I don't wish to sit through again anytime in the near future. There have already been numerous talks about how it could be beneficial to reveal my feelings, but I'm not sure it would be the best thing for Duo. I couldn't stand it if he was awkward around me after learning how I feel. Being a despised 'friend' is better than being nothing at all.

She watches me for a minute then shakes her head lightly, her eyes telling me she's willing to let it go… for the moment. "Castillo is gaining power and followers every day. Duo has a quick mind and often sees alternate ways to deal with a situation. Our intel shows we have less than a month before Castillo stops working behind the scene and steps into the light to run for a position in government at the elections. This situation has to be dealt with before then. He has enough followers to win and that must be avoided at all costs."

After Une leaves I continue to contemplate the situation with Castillo, and the one with Duo. Both subjects remain in the back of my mind as I work, but a resolution eludes me. During the morning I find the time to read the detailed report Duo sent. It is a testament to his team's abilities any of them returned alive, but I don't believe that information will make Duo feel any better about the outcome. If it had been another team, and another leader, the death toll would have been higher. It's only my knowledge of Duo that helps me to see that, to him, one death is too many.

It isn't surprising to read Duo had been in lead position while getting his team out, nor is it a shock to discover he carried Lincoln's lifeless body out of the area while bullets were still flying. My friend would never leave an agent behind. I'm proud of him, even as I wish he wouldn't take such so many risks with his own life. If he knew how I feel would he continue to make such reckless decisions? The thought has me snorting with humor. If he changed he wouldn't be the Duo I love and am so proud of.

The detour to see Duo this morning put me farther behind than I believed possible, and I work hard all morning to catch up. After requesting the use of an interrogation room for this afternoon, I sense motion at my door for the second time in one day. Again, Une is watching me, this time accompanied by Sally, her belly bulging.

As I watch Sally, she winces and rubs at her back. "Are you okay?" the thought of her going into labor terrifies me and I hope I'm nowhere to be found when it occurs.

Even with her bulk she moves gracefully to a chair, sitting down and sighing as she lifts her feet to rest on the small footstool I bought with her in mind. Giving me a smile, she nods, "Tired of feeling like a beached whale," she laughs lightly, wincing again. "Kid's kicking like mad," she mutters, then sighs as she begins to stand.

I can't bear the sight of her struggling to get up and quickly make my way around the desk to offer her an arm. She allows me to help her up with a grateful smile, tucking her arm in mine once she's standing. It's weird to realize I'm taller than her now by at least six or seven inches as she looks up at me with a smile, "We need to get to the conference room or we'll be late."

Stunned, I glare at the clock, as if my running behind is its fault. Mumbling a curse I search the surface of my desk for the file I pulled out earlier in preparation for the meeting, ignoring the amused snickers from my bosses. "The world must be at an end for Trowa Barton to be unprepared for a meeting," Une observes.

Embarrassed because it's no more than the truth, I keep my head down once I locate the elusive file. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I should have been able to get back on schedule this morning."

"Maybe there's something on your mind more important than a schedule? I, for one, am proud to see you break away from your routine for once. You're too young to be so predictable."

Since Sally's teasing remark falls too close to what my own thoughts had been this morning I say nothing as we move down the hall. The conference room in sight, Une stops me with a hand on my arm, signaling for the redhead to continue on without us. "I don't like sticking my nose where it doesn't belong," she says quietly.

"Then don't," is the advice I give her.

"I wouldn't if I thought you would actually change a little. I'm worried about you, Trowa. There has to be some release for stress or you're going to burn out. If you won't talk to Duo you need to consider taking a vacation."

Both ideas are tempting, and probably the source for my unreasonable anger. "If I'm not doing a good job, tell me. I can step down from my position and you can get someone else to fill it." The thought is surprisingly appealing, and for a moment I hope she'll take me up on the offer. Before she can respond I lift a hand, knowing my temper is short today for reasons I choose not to dwell on. "I'll think about taking a break. Maybe I've been working too hard." The admission is empty as I ponder what the hell I would do with time off. Right now, all I have is work to fill the hours of my days.

"I don't mean to be unkind, but I was pleased when you were late getting to your office this morning. I hoped there was a reason for you to break from your schedule, one that had nothing to do with work. It's the first time you've been late in your career here. Even I'm late occasionally, a private life has a habit of spilling over into other areas of your life. That doesn't mean you shouldn't have a life outside of work."

She leaves me alone for a moment, allowing me time to get my thoughts in order. As I said before, she knows me better than most, and knows I'll need some time to get my mind on the track it needs to be. When I enter the conference room and take my place at the table beside Sally, I'm mostly back in my professional mode. I listen with half an ear to the arguments already beginning from the opposing teams that have this operation at a full stop. I pay more attention to the file in front of me and try to put Duo out of my mind, something that gets more difficult every time I speak to him, or see him or…hell…even think of him.

All of my thoughts get jumbled when Duo enters the room, absently waving as he receives several greetings and more than a few offers of consolation about Lincoln. He meets my eyes for a moment and I see him jolt before averting his eyes and moving around the table, crouching down in front of Sally and splaying a hand across her belly, grinning when she moves it a few inches to the left, "What a kick!" he exclaims, completely unselfconscious about touching what belongs to another man. "He's gonna be a great soccer player like his Uncle Trowa," he winks at Sally, "but Uncle Duo will having him playing an mean game of basketball."

I see Sally relax as Duo teases her, another talent he has. "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"It's a boy," he says with such absolute faith it's almost impossible not to believe. I frown as his smile abruptly fades into an expression of worry, his eyes darkening, "We need to get you to the hospital, Sally."

All movement in the room stills at the soft declaration. Filling with concern, I watch Sally shift in her chair with another wince. "Don't be silly. We have to get this meeting under way," she comments, but her tone is far from steady.

Violet eyes still on Sally, Duo addresses Une, "Call Wufei and tell him to bring their car to the front of the building."

"What's wrong?" I finally ask, panicking at the thought of one of my friends in trouble.

Patting the hand that has moved to grip his arm, Duo smiles with enough brilliance that Sally blinks. "Nothing's wrong. Little man here wants to put in an early arrival. You're having pain in your lower back that keeps coming back every few minutes, right?" he asks when Sally starts to shake her head. She subsides and gives him a small nod, making him chuckle under his breath, "That would be a contraction. Still mild, so you have plenty of time to get to the hospital. Can we delay the meeting long enough to get our mama to where Wufei is probably already pacing?"

I have no idea what to do and am amazed how well Duo seems to be dealing with what is happening. Deciding Sally probably shouldn't be walking I grab her chair and steer it out of the room with her in it. He takes over driving as I run to her office and grab her purse, which she insists she can't leave without. By the time I get back to where they are waiting at the elevator doors Duo's face is shades paler than Sally's, scaring me until I see she has his arm in a death grip, right on the exact spot where he was shot.

Maneuvering the chair into the elevator, Duo tells her, "I bet Wufei is freaking out.".

Laughing weakly, she moves her grip to his forearm, Duo's color improving immediately. "Wufei never freaks out."

"Sure he does, he just does it quietly and with honor," he surprises a laugh out of both me and Sally, laughing harder when we make it to the front of the building and find Wufei pacing frantically, muttering under his breath. "See? I told you he'd be freaking out."

It only takes a few minutes to get Sally in the car, Duo tucking his cell phone in her hand and suggesting she make any calls, as Wufei is in full panic mode and apparently worrying he'll forget how to get to the hospital. Walking back to the elevator and pushing the now empty chair, I have to ask, "How did you know?"

"Hilde's labor was the same way," he flexes his arm, wincing and holding onto the wound with his other hand, blood staining the previously clean bandage. I'll have to get him to the infirmary later to have it taken care of. "It took a long time to realize she was in labor and by the time we got her to the hospital it was almost too late. It's a memory I'm not likely to forget anytime soon." His face grows somewhat tortured and he speaks so faintly I almost don't hear him. "Maybe this is fate's way of telling me Lincoln's death wasn't my fault."

Needing to help him feel better I put my arms around him in the relative silence of the elevator, knowing we're safe from prying eyes. He stiffens for a moment and then relaxes, resting his head on my chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. It's wrong of me to take pleasure from what had happened to Lincoln, but I can't stop wishing I could keep holding Duo forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimers on first part.

THE END OF THE MUNDANE – PART 3

Une starts the meeting as soon as we find our seats, thankfully not mentioning my flushed appearance. I can still feel my heart beating hard from the close contact with Duo and it takes a great deal of effort to keep my breathing normal. I can see Duo watching me from the corner of my eye and sigh when his attention finally focuses away from me and on the people speaking about the case.

It isn't long until the arguments begin to fly back and forth between opposing sides. I sigh, realizing this meeting is going to end the same way all the others before it had, without a resolution. Scott Carls, one of the team leaders chosen to aid in this case, slams a meaty fist on the table, "Once he gets in the public eye we can begin a campaign against him."

His main opposition and leader of the second team, Fiona Kits sneers as she responds, "He already has enough power behind him, and getting more every day. We need to send in a team to take him down."

"A team's too risky," Scott counters. "Trying to get a team into Castillo's operation is impossible because of how tight he keeps security."

The war continues for another twenty minutes, long enough for me to feel a kind of helplessness I'm beginning to grow accustomed to. Catching Une's eye, I shake my head, a signal to stop the meeting before it becomes more personal; it's something that's happened before.

Duo's voice breaks into the shouts before Une can speak, soft enough so everyone falls silent so they can hear what he says. His reputation as one of the best agents is well-known and he is respected by both sides of this argument. "Why don't we just take him out and get rid of the problem?"

"A team is too dangerous," Scott reiterates.

His eyes thoughtful, Duo shakes his head, "Not an entire team. Either a one or two-man team would be better suited for such a task."

"You mean a hit?" one of the other agents asks, seemingly appalled at the idea.

Duo's brows raise, "It's no different than sending in an entire team, just a lot more subtle. The Preventers can legally sanction a hit and have done so before in order to uphold peace if no other resolution can be found. "

"Name one," Scott challenges.

"Hector Gillette, another 'businessman' that was preparing to run for election," Une speaks into the shocked silence. "It was common knowledge he had a number of connections to drug cartels and would use his position to gain power. We sanctioned the hit with the approval of the board."

Several minutes pass, each side talking amongst themselves. I'm stunned at the option Duo has offered, and worry about it while not knowing why. Eventually, Scott speaks up, "If we agree to this option is there anyone capable of taking on this assignment? Gillette was over two years ago."

I can only watch in horror as Une's eyes fall on Duo. His shrug is a reply instead of an empty gesture, "If I hadn't been willing I wouldn't have suggested it."

Blood rushing in my ears prevents me from speaking as Une nods her acceptance of his offer. "If everyone is agreed I will bring this matter to the board. We should know within two weeks if they agree with this decision. Maxwell, how long will you need to prepare if they accept the proposal?"

"I can make some tentative arrangements now, just in case. After the confirmation I'll need three days to make sure my affairs are in order."

The meeting breaks up around me as I sit in shock; by the time I can think clearly I discover myself in the room alone with Duo, who is watching me with concern, sitting in the chair beside me. "You okay? You look like you're gonna be sick or something."

"You just volunteered for what will probably end up a suicide mission and you have the nerve to ask if I'm okay?" I spit, too stunned to plan what I'm going to say. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it's a dangerous situation that needs to be fixed as soon as possible and then I came up with a solution. It's what Une brought me in for, remember?"

"Why did you have to volunteer to do it yourself?" I rise to pace, feeling more freaked than I had when Duo had said Sally needed to go to the hospital.

"Who else could do it?"

The calm question has me spinning on my heel and glaring at the man I'm hopelessly in love with. "There has to be someone else qualified to take this on."

"Do you know of anyone else with the skills to break into the compound, make the kill and still have a chance of getting out alive? I can think of three, but they're all out of the running, which leaves me."

The suggestion of others has me narrowing my eyes. "Who else could do it?"

"Heero, who has a family. Wufei, who is currently at the hospital with his wife and bringing his first child into the world, and you. You've sat behind a desk for the last four years, Trowa. That leaves me and you know it." He doesn't mention Quatre and I can understand why; our blonde friend couldn't have successfully completed a hit during the war. There would be little chance he would even get into Castillo's compound now without being captured or killed. Leaning back, Duo crosses his arms over his chest, a posture of defiance, but I see the hurt in his eyes, "What exactly is your problem? I've done this before, you know."

"Two years ago."

"You doubt I can do it," Duo's eyes flash in anger. "Is this because of what happened last night?" You think I can't cut it in the field anymore?"

It has to be my love for Duo that has me noticing how beautiful he is when he's angry, although I doubt he would appreciate hearing that. Forcing myself to concentrate on what he's saying, I'm baffled by the verbal attack. "I hadn't even given that any thought since hearing you accept this assignment. I don't want you getting killed, damn it."

Abruptly, Duo's anger dissipates. Standing, he studies me closely for a moment, his eyes narrowed. Wary of the light that comes into his eyes, I wait to see what he's going to say, my heart beating as fast as it did when I held him in my arms. "How about a demonstration?" he asks unexpectedly, his tone smooth.

Though suspicious, I can't ignore the challenge in his eyes, "What kind of demonstration?"

"If I can catch you completely off guard and unaware, you stop arguing."

"Tell me exactly what you mean," I request, not agreeing to anything until I know for sure what I'm agreeing to.

"Simple. If I can follow you and …well, attack you without you being able to catch me in the act, you stop objecting to me taking this assignment. If you catch me before I can attack you, I'll tell Une I changed my mind."

Clamping my lips together to avoid agreeing right away, I actually consider the possibilities. There's no doubt Duo is better at subterfuge and outwitting him will be a difficult task. What he doesn't know is that I'm hyper-sensitive to his presence. I might be rusty from sitting at a desk, but I think I can use this particular skill to my advantage. "So if you don't capture or attack me, you'll walk away from this assignment without argument?"

"Exactly," Duo's face lights with excitement, leaving me at a loss for an instant at how alive he is. "We need to have some rules, though. This needs to be just like an actual assignment instead of a lark. What are the parameters?"

Understanding what he's trying to say, I deliberate. "Basically we need a time frame and places that are off-limits for various reasons, right?"

"Just like an actual hit," Duo nods, his brow creasing in thought. "Obviously, work takes precedence, so nothing can happen here. Is there anywhere else you need to be left alone?"

I consider making my home off-limits, changing my mind because getting past the high security will be almost impossible. "Just use common sense. I don't want someone to think I'm being assaulted while I'm in the grocery store, but everywhere else is clear for me. As for anything else, we need to establish an end date for this experiment. If it was a real hit I'd say a minimum of a month, but we seem to be pressed for time," I add, surprised to discover I'm having fun planning this.

"Five days," he says abruptly.

Letting my disbelief show in the form of a smirk, I say what I'm thinking, "You think you can pull this off in five days, even with me being aware of your intentions?"

"That's what we're trying to prove or disprove, right?" Standing, Duo gives me a cocky grin, one that brings to mind the teenager he was during the war. He seems as excited about this as I am. "We'll say if I haven't captured you by eleven-thirty Saturday morning, you win and I'll tell Une I've changed my mind. Work is off-limits and everything else is fair game."

"If I lose, I won't say anything else about you going and will even help you prepare," I say, so confident I'll win that I add the extra incentive. Shaking hands on it, we seal the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and disclaimers on first part.

THE END OF THE MUNDANE – PART 4

Wednesday afternoon I'm deep into a case file, trying to decide which team it would be best to send. I can justify using one of Duo's teams, but it seems overkill for such a menial task and I acknowledge his teams have been used more often than any others of late, meaning the agents are likely in need of a break. Finally making my decision, I call the team leader. Sitting back in my chair and rubbing the soreness out of my neck while waiting for the line to be answered. As soon as the screen comes on, I drop my hands and my face reveals none of the weariness I feel at having to make such decisions day after day. "Jones, I need you to take your alpha and delta teams to provide security for the L5 ambassador due to arrive tomorrow morning." Spying his small smile I frown, "Is there something amusing about that?"

"No, sir," the silver-haired man replies soberly, "my mind was on something else entirely. Send me the details and we'll be ready, sir."

"Sending them now, good luck, Jones."

"Luck to you as well, sir."

I stare at the screen, where the agent has disconnected the call. "What the hell was that about?"

"Word has gotten out about the… dare between you and Duo," Une notes as she enters my office. Sitting down, she taps her fingers on the arm of the chair, "An e-mail was sent to several agents this morning, including myself and Sally."

"Damn," is the only reply I have, not sure if I should be embarrassed or not. I don't care if people know about the challenge; I just don't want any rumors going around that cause Duo to be uncomfortable.

"I can imagine by now pretty much every agent in the Preventer organization is aware of the generalities, if not the specifics, including the branch offices on the colonies. So fill me in," she adds when I remain quiet.

"On what?" I become engrossed in the open file on my desk.

"Tell me what this is all about, Trowa. I always thought when you two finally became involved it would be a bit more discreet, at least for a while."

"It's not like that," I insist, no matter how much I wish it was. When she watches me steadily I feel my face heat, "I don't think he should be going on a hit. It's too dangerous. If he can capture or trap me in some way I stop fighting him on it."

Still tapping her fingers, Une asks doubtfully, "And if he does prove successful, what will you do?"

"Keep my word," I answer with no hesitation. I've given this a lot of thought in the last two days. "I'll hate it, but I'll go along with his decision."

She leans toward me, elbows on her knees. "Why don't you tell him you don't want him to go because of how you feel?"

Anyone else would have gotten a run-around. Though I rarely use that talent, I can dodge a question with the same confidence Duo has when I don't care to answer. Running a pen through my fingers, I choose my words carefully, "He doesn't need to hear that kind of thing from me. He considers me a friend. If he had ever shown an interest in more…" I shrug, letting the rest of the sentence fall away. Needing a change of subject, I tap the end of my pen on the file, "Jones is taking lead on the ambassador."

"So I heard. The committee is deliberating the sanction. As of right now, it looks like the request will be approved."

"That was fast." The wince is automatic and impossible to stop.

"They see the disturbance Castillo is causing and are aware this is the tip of the iceberg."

I shake my head quickly, telling her silently I don't want to discuss it. "How is Sally?"

For a moment she stares at me, her eyes narrowing because I refuse to talk about what she deems important. Eventually she laughs, a carefree sound most can't associate with someone of her reputation, "A natural at motherhood," she speaks of her best friend with amusement combined with affection. "Chang seems to be having some bad moments at having a boy. He keeps saying his son will grow up to respect all women, especially his mother."

Laughter comes easily as I let my other worries fade into the back of my mind, finding the humor in imagining Wufei ranting on the subject. "Sally started practicing mothering on us a long time ago," I recall fondly.

"She did say Duo came to see her at the hospital Monday night with a box filled with toys and a stuffed dragon Wufei needed help getting in the car," Une's laugh is full and throaty, filling my office, "I'd love to know where he found a human-sized dragon."

"With Duo there's no telling. He has connections everywhere. He's already spoiled Heero's kids rotten, so I guess Wufei needs to lay down some rules like Heero."

As soon as she leaves I feel totally alone. Why there hasn't been any laughter in my own office is not a mystery. I'm rarely able to find amusement in the situations I deal with every day. The only laughs have belonged to others for the last several months and it's a depressing thought. Hopefully, I haven't lost my own sense of humor when I lost my spontaneity, but it's not looking good.

I frown, recalling the sensation of being watched for the last two nights. I had believed it was Duo, but it's impossible for anyone to be in two places at once. It must have been my imagination playing tricks on me. As far as the deal with Duo is concerned, I'm cheating. I know I'm perfectly safe at home and have limited my time outside of the apartment to driving back and forth to work, which is honestly not much of an alteration from my normal, dull existence. I have dinner delivered, making sure to check the peephole before opening the door.

For the time being my usual routine has been tossed aside. It would be too easy for Duo to catch me unaware if I continue to be so predictable and I've found that letting go of the strict restrictions I put on myself has helped me feel better than I have in a number of months. This morning I actually slept until my alarm went off and was pleased at the small accomplishment. This, more than anything else, reaffirms how sad my life has become.

Nearing the end of the day, I catch movement outside my door. Using my hair as a shield, I barely hide my astonishment when I see Duo standing there watching me with a strange expression. Apparently he's been working out in the gym and has discarded his shirt at some point, leaving his chest bare and glistening with sweat that's dripped down to dampen the workout pants he wears. It's oddly erotic to realize his feet are adorned in a pair of flip-flops he wears while in the Preventers shower room.

Outwardly, I remain calm while inside my heart pounds in my chest and my groin jumps in appreciation of the view. I make a few quick notes on the computer and then speak, wondering why Duo jerks at the sound of my voice. "This is a surprise."

"Um, yeah; can we talk for a minute?"

Looking closer I see the embarrassment and contemplate the source of it. Duo is embarrassed about as often as he is afraid, which is never. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." His feet shift nervously and his eyes are going everywhere, but at me. "The thing is…I guess someone found out about this thing between us…the challenge thing. I wanted you to know I didn't tell anyone and… I understand if you want to call the whole thing off."

I smile slowly, finding his nerves endearing rather than annoying, "We work with a number of good agents, Duo. It's surprising no one said anything about the deal five minutes after we shook on it. If you want to quit, I win by default." I'm not surprised when Duo's eyes finally meet mine at the last statement.

"I didn't say anything about quitting. I just didn't want you feeling uncomfortable when your name was linked to mine."

"They've been linked before. We've been friends for a number of years," the reminder leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Apparently frustrated, Duo flings himself into a chair, his fingers raking through his hair, damp with sweat. "I don't think you and I are hearing the same rumors. We're being linked as a lot more than friends."

Why comprehension is so slow I can't explain, but when I realize what he means I nod, bitter at the reality of my situation. "That bothers you." It's not a question.

"Not really," Duo shifts his legs, forcing my eyes to them. I believe there are actually miles of leg hidden under his clothes and can easily imagine them wrapped around me. When he shrugs I pull my gaze back to his face with a blush I can feel and hope he doesn't notice. "Won't that mess with your personal life, though?"

I can honestly say it takes me a few long seconds to come up with a response because of the shock of his statement. "Who has time for a personal life when they work here?" I smile when he laughs; glad I seem to have retained some of my sense of humor, after all. "So, are we good? Is our challenge still in play?"

He remains quiet for a moment, his face thoughtful. When he nods I let out a breath of relief I wasn't aware of holding. I don't want the challenge between us to end yet, curious as to which one of us would actually outsmart the other. Standing, he stretches, my gaze moving to where his pants drop another inch without my deciding to do so. Realizing I'm staring, I force my eyes to his face, giving a jerk of my own when I find him smiling at me slyly. "I'm outta here for the day after I shower. Just wanted to make sure we were okay."

I wait for half an hour before shutting down my computer, my mind not on my work at all. I can only think of the way Duo's exposed skin had been pale against his dark pants and of the knowing smile he gave me before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and disclaimers in first part.

Just a note for everyone...this is the last part that will be posted on . There is another part, but I just couldn't revise it enough to make it comply with the sites rules. If you don't like the way this ends, you can find the sixth and last part either on , under the name Deathangel125, or you can go to my own site, .com and read the rest. Sorry for any inconvenience and annoyance this causes, but I tried my best. Apologies to all!

THE END OF THE MUNDANE – PART 5

By Friday I'm sure of my impending victory. I've only seen Duo in snatches throughout the week, always at work, where our paths rarely cross. Locking the door to my apartment behind me, I enter the security code and congratulate myself on a job well done. All I have to do now is stay inside and Duo doesn't have a chance of getting to me. As long as I don't go anywhere before eleven-thirty tomorrow morning, I'm sure to win.

To celebrate I decide to eat some Italian, my favorite food. It doesn't take long to call in my order and then I find myself searching my fridge for something to drink with my meal. While I would like to drink a glass of red wine, I've always been wary of drinking alone, having seen far too many former soldiers use that as an escape from their memories.

Not wanting milk or water I choose a glass of fruit juice, the only one in common with the wine I had briefly considered. Pouring the remaining liquid into a glass, I make a note to get some more from the store the next time I go shopping. While waiting for my dinner I call Wufei and Sally, checking on them and their baby boy, Liam.

I barely have time to hang up before my doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of my food. Before opening the door I don't forget to check the peephole, giving the delivery boy a hefty tip since I'm feeling charitable. Deciding to break my normal home routine, I opt to eat while watching television, flipping through channels for something that holds my interest. It's easy to recall why I don't watch television often. I settle on an old movie I've seen before, one Duo forced us all to watch during the war and that I had enjoyed.

Less than an hour later I catch myself nodding off. Carefully, I slowly set my food and empty glass on the table and rub at my eyes tiredly, "Must be more tired than I thought." Thinking it a good idea to retire early I try to stand, staring dumbly at my legs when they won't obey my commands.

Realizing my mind is fuzzy and as sluggish as my motions, I blink several times to clear my abruptly wavering vision. As grey begins to invade my sight, I see the vague outline of a person moving toward me. I want to ask what's going on, but there's no time as I fade from consciousness.

The first thing I become aware of is the aching of my shoulders. Attempting to shift, I frown when I can't move my arms, fixed in place in front of me. Forcing open eyes that wish to remain closed, I discover I'm shrouded in darkness with my hands tied.

As my mind clears, I realize my chest and feet are bare, though I'm positive I didn't get undressed before eating. As my memories fall in place, it comes to me I've been a fool. With my eyes adjusting to the darkness, I'm well aware I've done something our trainers always warn agents about…I had become overconfident and underestimated my opposition.

Starting to see shapes in the inky black, I recognize where I am and give a huff of frustration. Not only have I been captured when I had believed there was no way I could be, there is the added humiliation of being restrained in my own home. Currently, I'm tied to a piece of my own workout equipment.

Forced to acknowledge I've been outwitted, I speak into the room, aware I'm not alone. "You drugged me?"

The laugh comes from behind me, the husky chuckle sending shivers up my spine even with the vulnerable position I'm in. "Just an over-the-counter sedative; our bodies metabolize at about the same rate. All I had to do was figure out how much to give myself and gave you that amount."

"How?" I can't help asking, hearing movement behind me.

"You're most comfortable at home, believing no one can get past the security. You forgot I was a damn good thief. If I wasn't working for the good guys, I could make a fortune breaking and entering. I came in before you got home and dosed your juice."

"How did you know what I'd drink?"

Again I hear that low chuckle as I feel him come near me. It's more than just my awareness of him that helps me know where he is, his scent is getting stronger. "You're very predictable, Trowa. I knew you'd want to congratulate yourself with a good meal. What better than your favorite food? It wasn't hard to decide what you would drink, you never drink alcohol when you're alone. I knew you would pick the closest thing to wine you could. All I had to do was wait a reasonable amount of time after your food was delivered to come in."

I can't help being disappointed in myself. I had been so sure I was able to beat Duo at his own game, and ended up losing more than a bet. "You've proved your point. I won't say anything else about you taking on the hit. Let me go."

My entire body stiffens when a finger runs down my spine, trailing the length of bones. My mind goes blank when warm breath washes across the back of my neck and there's no way for me to stop the tremble of desire. "I'm not quite ready to let you go, yet, Trowa. I think we need to talk first and this seems to be the only way I can keep you from running off on me."

"I don't run away from you," I insist, though that's exactly what I do. "Where's my shirt?"

"In the corner somewhere," he says absently as two fingers run across my skin, then three. "I figured this might be the only chance I have to see you at least partially naked, so I took advantage of the situation, like I was taught."

There's no doubt why the air in my lungs doesn't seem to want to come out of my mouth and I start to feel light headed until it all comes out in a rush as his mouth replaces those nimble fingers on the back of my neck. Words desert me, although my mind works as clear as possible in this situation, desire suffusing my entire body. His tongue is hot…hot enough to brand the sensation into my mind forever. As teasing touches run up and down my arms and Duo's mouth tortures me, I'm helpless to do anything.

Fighting for coherency, I manage to speak, my words coming out as a harsh whisper. "When are you planning to untie me?"

Sensations wracking my body, I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed when he stops touching me. His presence moves away and I shiver in the absence of his body heat. "You have to promise not to kill me first."

Keeping my face calm is almost impossible. It should have been expected, the one person that could break through my strict control would be Duo. He's always been able to pull emotions from me I have no control over and now is no different. "I promise I won't kill you."

Long arms reach around me, quickly untying the ropes that bind me before moving away just as fast. It only takes seconds to gain my feet and turn, feeling confident now that I have a plan. This is one battle I'm sure to win and he has given me the advantage by showing what he wants.

My eyes fall on Duo and my pulse begins to race. Obviously he took his shower before leaving work and his hair is loosely tied into a ponytail that trails down his back, not having braided it yet. He's wearing a black tank top, tucked into a pair of loose jeans that hang low on his hips. When I step forward he takes a step in retreat, making me smile slowly. It seems the prey has become the predator. "I promised I wouldn't kill you."

He's watching me closely, eyes appearing black in the darkness. I know he can see me, his night vision has always been better and I let him see the expression on my face. I can tell he doesn't know what to think of it as he backs up until his back hits the wall between two weight benches. "You didn't promise not to beat the shit out of me," he notes, his tone cautious. I might be fooled if I wasn't able to see how his eyes are glowing with excitement.

I pretend to think this over, moving closer to Duo, not surprised when he doesn't try to retreat anymore. His pride is much like mine and will only allow him to escape if his life depends on it. Bracing one hand on the wall beside his head, I keep my eyes on his, "Why did you want to take half my clothes off?"

"Hell, I didn't want to take half your clothes off," he snorts, not the least bit afraid of what I'm going to do to him. "I wanted to take all your clothes off."

"You've seen me before," my voice is low as I lean closer, letting my free hand tangle in the hair that drapes over his shoulder.

"When we were teenagers," his gaze leaves my face and roams over my chest before coming back and raising an eyebrow. "We're not teenagers anymore."

"That's the only reason?"

Instead of embarrassment or shame, Duo is obviously irritated by my line of questioning. "Hell, Trowa. You're hot and I wanted to see you."

"That's all? You wanted to look at me?"

"Yeah. No. Sorta." A puff of air signals his frustration. He shifts and our bodies touch for a fleeting instant, but it's enough to have me growing painfully hard. "I've wanted to see you for a long time and figured this would be my only chance. At least if you did kill me I'd die happy."

It's a rare thing to see Duo flounder and I hate to admit I enjoy it more than I should. It seems I've found something he's not completely confident about and I wonder how he would react if he could hear my own thoughts. "You could have asked if I'd mind."

Shaking his head he lets out a low laugh. This time I'm prepared for the bolt of lust that shoots through me, although that doesn't make it any more comfortable. My pants are extremely confining as his body heat washes over me, becoming worse as he moves again, our bodies rubbing together for an instant. "If you were interested you would have said something. You're my boss, man. It's not right to hit on your boss."

In Duo's logic that probably makes perfect sense, but I don't understand his reasoning. "It would have been okay for me to hit on you?"

"At least then no one would have thought I was after a promotion or something. Not like all my teams don't know I have the hots for you and all, but hell, I practically live with them."

Trying to think past the overwhelming need to touch what is so close, I attempt to put what he said into simpler terms. "Let me get this straight. You want me. You've wanted me for a while. All of your teams knew, but you didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea by bringing it up to me."

"That sums it up, except for one minor detail."

"What would that be?" My voice is calm, but my whole body is tense, waiting for what he has to say next.

"I've never known how you feel about me. I still don't."

For the first time I see the caution in his eyes, realizing it's time to take a chance of my own. "I think you take too many risks with your safety. You're reckless and at least partially insane. Considering you're my polar opposite in almost every way, I don't have any idea why I'm in love with you."

"I'm not reckless. I know exactly what I'm capable of and…did you just say you love me?"

I've never seen him as confused as he is at this moment and my heart swells at his bafflement. "That's what I said. You have a problem with that?"

Haltingly he moves his hands to my chest, keeping his eyes on mine as he touches me carefully, as if stunned he's been given permission. "I don't have a problem with that," he tells me softly, his voice low, almost reverent, "As long as you don't have a problem with me feeling the same way."

My willpower running low, I stop his hands by putting mine over them, needing confirmation in the form of words. I never realized how much power words have. "Can you tell me?"

His smile is slow, full of power. "What is it that you want to hear? That I want you? That I've wanted to be able to touch you, just like this?" He pulls his hands from under mine and teases them down my skin, his thumbs drifting over my nipples as his nails scrape my sides, making the muscles jump. His eyes remain on mine, drawing me in. "Do you want to know how I've dreamed of you, of having you inside me? Or do you want to hear how I love you, how I've loved you for years?"

I've heard of people being so relieved their knees go weak, but I've never experienced the sensation until now. I use Duo's body to hold myself up on legs that feel as substantial as water, getting the additional benefit of feeling dense muscle pressed against me. "Good god," I breathe, my skin feeling too hot to contain me.

"Is that a good thing?" Duo asks, his own voice strained, hands gripping my sides.

"A very good thing." Abruptly feeling powerful, I press him into the wall, this time with more purpose. Pushing my hands under his shirt, I smile as his body trembles under my touch. "I have a feeling my routine is going to be shot to hell from now on."

A confident smirk meets my comment, "You can bet on it, Trowa."


End file.
